In a recent Applied Physics Letter, Sidle's described a new method for imaging individual molecules. The proposed imaging technology is based on a variation of the Stern-Gerlach experiment, in which the linear particle trajectories of the classic Stern-Gerlach experiment are replaced by the 'folded' cyclic trajectory of a micronscale mechanical oscillator. In theory, this new approach to magnetic resonance imaging combines the single-particle sensitivity of the Stern-Gerlach experiment, the nondestructive 3D imaging capability of magnetic resonance, and the subangstrom spatial resolution of scanning-probe techniques. It might therefore serve as the basis of a technology for imaging molecular structure. The broad objective of the proposed research is to stimulate the development of practical instruments for imaging individual biological molecules in situ. The proposed imaging technology would be nondestructive, fully three-dimensional, and would achieve subangstrom spatial resolution. Should this broad objective be achieved, direct molecular imaging would become a primary tool for structural studies in molecular biology. In many health-related areas, such as the rational design of antiviral agents, the pace of research progress would be substantially accelerated. Pursuant to this overall objective, the specific aims of the proposed research are: (1) To further develop the theory of oscillator-coupled magnetic resonance. (2) To generate feasibility studies for two new kinds of force microscope: (a) Low-risk devices for imaging micron-scale samples, (b) Advanced devices for imaging single-copy molecules. (3) To collaborate with other researchers at universities, national laboratories, and private companies in identifying near-term and long-term opportunities for applying this new technology.